


Words of Love

by Phoebe_Snow



Series: Perfection Never Looked So Good [25]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Imagine your OTP, Love, Pet Names, Prompt Fic, Romantic Fluff, Steve and Natasha are two adorable knuckleheads in love, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: Steve and Natasha exchange pet names. Natasha isn't quite so fond of hers.





	Words of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WinterXAssassin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterXAssassin/gifts), [Faith2nyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith2nyc/gifts).



> This is nothing but pure fluff.❤️

* * *

 

 

  
Natasha sat on Steve's bed, reading The Secret Garden. It was her favourite book, but she wasn't reading it because she _wanted_ to. She read it because she needed to keep her mind off the fact that her boyfriend had been gone on a mission to Istanbul with Wanda, Bucky and Sam for **eight** days.

It was strange being apart from Steve for that long, because usually, they were on all of the same missions together. Unfortunately, Natasha had sprained her ankle badly during a sparring session with Scott yesterday - he'd apologized up and down, but she let him know that she was fine and hobbled to medical.

Bruce happened to be around and there had been a woman with him. She had a kind face and upon seeing her, Natasha realised that this was Betty Ross, Bruce's scientist girlfriend that she'd heard so much about.

So, even though her ankle being sprained was an unpleasant surprise, it was coupled by a nice one. Natasha ended up staying in medical for well over an hour and Steve went looking for her after he'd heard about her accident. When he found her chatting amicably with Bruce and Betty, he smiled.

It was good to see the woman Bruce often spoke fondly of and who Tony kept threatening to invite to the tower unless Bruce did it himself. Everyone knew about Betsy Ross and how happy she made Bruce. So, he had the team's full support to bring her on as an aid to the Avengers.

When Bruce found out that Tony had gone behind his back and brought Betty into the fray, he'd been mildly annoyed, but very pleased. He even got a little misty eyed.

All in all, having their loved ones near made them work better. Steve and Natasha could definitely attest to that. They were the best partners on the Avengers because they'd worked together for so long and had become best friends during their stint together at SHIELD before the organization fell.

Going steady had been a wonderful bonus to all of that. They were pretty much like a couple anyway. Natasha had a tendency to sneak into Steve's quarters and sleep in his bed. He couldn't count the number of times that he came to his room to take a shower or go to sleep and there Natasha would be, asleep on his sheets, curled up like a baby.

It was a lovely sight and something about seeing her there tugged at Steve's heart. He'd been in love with Natasha for years, but had always shied away from telling her because he was unsure it would work.

His own doubts that he wasn't the kind of man who could successfully have a relationship with a coworker hounded him and held him back for a long time. And if Natasha hadn't stepped in and made it perfectly clear that she was done waiting for him, it would have been longer than that.

"You and I? We just fit together, Steve. I've even started thinking of us as a pair and I never felt that way about anyone else. At all. You...you make me want to be a better person; you make me _feel_ like I am a better person and that means a lot. Why not take a chance and see where this leads us?"

How could he refuse her then?

Five months later, they were deep into a relationship and both knew there was no turning back. Not that they planned to. Steve became like an extension of Natasha and vice versa. They were the two closest people on their team and they understood each other better than anyone else.

Now, Natasha did her best to fill the void that his absence had left in the tower. Of course, she wasn't lonely because there was always someone around, but she still missed Steve terribly.

Eventually, she gave up on her book because her thoughts were too loud, making it difficult to focus. "Steve, you'd better get your butt back home soon. I can't afford to be distracted like this. It's driving me crazy."

The redhead tossed her book on the other side of her bed and dug under the covers, deciding to get a small nap so she wouldn't keep thinking about Steve for every five seconds!

It wasn't that easy, though, because as soon as sleep overtook her, her dreams were filled with Steve. He came home, planted kisses on her face and gave her the most wonderful hug she'd ever received. What's more, he also called her _sweetheart_. Neither Steve nor Natasha had ever given each other cute pet names like that.

That didn't mean they weren't romantic, but it just never occurred to them. Years ago, if someone had told Natasha that she'd be in a relationship with Steve, hate being away from him for extended periods of time and had dreams of him giving her an adorable pet name, she would've shot them in the leg without hesitation.

Oh, how things could change between a man and a woman in just a few years.

Natasha was enjoying her nap as well as the sweet things Steve whispered in her ear, but that began to fade as she heard a voice from afar calling her and shaking her shoulder. This was annoying because Steve had just started to say something to Natasha in French that was so romantic, it made her toes curl up in pleasure.

But whoever was waking her was insistent and Natasha found her dream Steve pulling away from her. As the light from the window shone in her eyes, she grumbled, "Whoever you are, you'd better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Well, I'd like to think that giving my girl an "I missed you" kiss is as good as any reason to wake her up, don't you?"

That voice. Natasha immediately sat up and turned her head away from where she'd been positioned towards the window and looked at her boyfriend. Her heart jumped for joy and she smiled wildly at the man sitting on the bed next to her. "Steve! You're back!"

The blond super soldier furrowed his brow and feigned surprise. "You mean you missed me?"

She swatted his arm and threw herself into his arms. "Of course I did, you nut! I was so miserable without you!"

Steve returned the embrace and rubbed circles on her back. "I missed you too, Nat. It wasn't the same without having you by my side."

"I'm glad the feeling is mutual," she said with a laugh. Then she breathed in and realised that he smelled like he'd just gotten out of the shower. "Did you take a shower before you woke me up?"

"Yeah. The first thing I wanted to do was find you, but when I came in here and saw you sleeping, you looked so peaceful that it didn't feel right to wake you. Anyway, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have liked to wake up knowing what I smelled like twenty minutes ago."

"How thoughtful of you," Natasha replied with a chuckle. She pressed her lips to Steve's and moaned as he ran a hand down to her thigh and squeezed her. She giggled and tugged him on top of her, sliding her foot up and down his jean covered leg. "Mm, you gonna show me how much you missed me, baby?"

He raised an eyebrow and smiled affectionately at her. _"Baby?"_

Natasha blinked and she realised what she had just said. A light pink flush spread across her cheeks and she looked down for a moment, then back up at him. "Is...that okay?"

Steve smiled at his girlfriend, finding it funny how cautious and concerned she was about his feelings regarding a pet name she'd unintentionally gave him. Taking her hands in his, Steve replied, "Yeah. Baby has a nice ring to it."

Natasha bit her lip and buried her head on his chest. "I'm glad because I really liked calling you baby."

"Well, I liked hearing you say it, too." The blond placed a soft kiss on Natasha's head and stroked her arms. "Hey, does this mean I get to call you honey lamb?"

"Ew! No, that's terrible!" Natasha burst out laughing in surprise and he pushed him away.

"No, it's not! Honey lamb is cute!" He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her neck loudly, making slurpy sounds.

"Steve Rogers, you are a weirdo!" Natasha tried to stop laughing, but she couldn't because of the dumb nickname he came up with.

"That may be true, but you love this weirdo, all the same." After a few more minutes of playfulness, Steve stopped teasing her and hugged her body to him, spooning her from behind.

Natasha sighed and arched back to kiss his cheek gently. "Always."

 


End file.
